THE ENDING OF THIS MISERY
by what does this button do
Summary: Summary: I was going for the orginal plan but then Ive decided no. But its still good enough to read! Close to Death, Kidnapping, slight cross over House and Wilson appear for a chapeter here and there. There is a slight slash, car accidents, drug lord, t
1. Chapter 1: Leaving for Reno

THE ENDING OF THIS MISERY

Disclaimer: I don't own any NUMB3RS characters I am not that lucky and if this ever happened on the show well that would be very different.

Summary: Terry and Don leave for a case in Reno Las Vegas. Charlie and Larry go missing. Amita is pregnant but does the father want it. David has a secret he's not telling either. Alan is going crazy because of the absence of his sons for his sons and someone strikes home while Don and Charlie are away.

Chapter 1 Leaving for Reno

"So if you do the dishes I'll cut the cake and clean off the table." Don said picking up his and Charlie's plate. "Okay." Charlie answered standing up, and stretching he walked into the kitchen and started rinsing the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher. "So where is Dad again?" Don asked Charlie setting the dishes down next to the sink. "He's is out having dinner with a friend from the shelter." Charlie replied with a smirk. "What's the smirk for?" Don asked going back into the kitchen and picking up the tray of lasagna that Alan had to explain to Charlie on how to make. Charlie did a good job, being the one of the first times he has made dinner "The smirk is because he is out with a girl." Charlie replied putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher then bent down to turn it on. "I don't see how he does it. We're thirty and you've never even been on a date. And Dads sixty and he has been with more girls then we can count." Don said as he came in, and turned on the coffee pot, and took the lid off the carrot cake that Amita had made for Charlie.

"So how is school going?" Don asked taking out two plates and placing a piece of cake on each.

"Oh it's great; one of my students thinks that he is having a break through with the Stokes Equations. I'm going to take a look at it tomorrow." Charlie said wiping his hands off on a towel and walking back into the dinning room where Don had brought the two cups of hot coffee and the plates of cake.

"So what exactly is this "Stokes Equations" about?" Don asked taking a bite and chewing softly. "The problem deals with turbulence, hydrodynamics and fluid flow it could help us build better airplanes and ships. It's one of the seven hardest math problems." Charlie stated taking a sip of the hot coffee. Don said staring off into space. Charlie didn't say anything just stared into his coffee and pondered for a moment.

"Things are so dead at work it's nice but also so boring. When we don't do anything I always get stuck behind a desk doing paperwork. I want more action. I need more action. " Just as Don finished saying this, his cell phone went off. "Epps" Don answered picking up the phone. The person on the other end said something and Don answered back. The conversation went on for a couple more minutes Don saying very little but the other person was talking fairly loud and rapidly "Okay Ill be ready in the morning come pick me up at about 6 am from Charlie's house. Is it serious enough that we need Ch… Okay Ill see you tomorrow. Yeah bye." Don closed the phone and looked at Charlie who was staring at his coffee he knew what this meant it meant that Don had a new case good for him but that meant it would probably be a while before Don and him could do this again. He was use to his brother leaving him. "That was Terry they are having some problems in Reno with a drug lord they wanted the FBI to come and look into it so I am leaving tomorrow morning. They don't think they are going to need you but will send you word if they do. Is that okay?" Don said putting his phone back into his pocket and stood up pacing. "Don why would I have a problem with this? Remember this is you job not mine plus me and Larry are going down to the caves on Saturday to do some exploring I'm trying to prove to him that mathematically you cant get hurt doing it. So yeah just call my cell I promise that ill keep it on if you need me. When do you leave?" Charlie asked with a relatively blank face. He was use to his brother leaving but not out of the state to go deal with drug lords. That's the one thing that kills the most agents. I leave tomorrow at 6 am from here. Most of my work clothes are here so is it okay if I just stay here tonight?" Don asked picking up his dishes and placed them into the sink. "Yeah, that's fine. Think I am going to do some work." Charlie responded getting up and putting his dishes walked all the way upstairs into his sunroom and took out his calculations and started looking at them seeing where he left off and what was making sense and what wasn't.

After about 3hours, Don came in quietly without Charlie noticing, this wasn't hard because he was to busy scribbling down math problems and erasing rapidly. Don sat down and watched him. He noticed Charlie struggling with something and he then violently throw his pencil against the wall. The pencil hit the wall and shattered in two. He flung himself onto the couch and glared at Don. "What?" Charlie asked sharply.

"Charlie what's wrong with you?" Don asked nervously.

"Nothing." Charlie stated flatly.

"That's not true."

"Your never home long enough to notice before why would you care so much right now?"

"Charlie you don't have to be like this like this!"

"Like what? Don why aren't you ever there for me, when I need you, so enlighten me tell me how I should? Do you not like the way I am?"

"You act like I've been so horrible to you, you say that I am never there for you but however it seems like you're the one never allowing anyone to get close to you. You spend more time working on math problems that you are never going to solve then trying to open to people being there for you."

"Me, you're so busy with your work that if I want to ever talk to you I need a fricken appointment! Now if you would please leave I have work to continue." Charlie said getting up and getting out a new pencil.

"Whatever." Don said getting up and walking out. As soon as Don left the room Charlie lay back down on the couch silently cursing him, and thinking about how he had been acting and how much he was going to miss Don.

The next day Don woke up before the sun rose, threw two shirts, two pairs of pants, and a tie into a black duffle bag. He went into the kitchen, threw toast into the toaster, and put in the coffee pot. Charlie never came down to say good bye he knew that what he said yesterday hurt Charlie, but it hurt Don just as bad he felt bad about leaving him still mad. It there wasn't anything he could do at the moment, he knew the one thing that would make Charlie happy was if he stayed but that he couldn't do. He swore to himself that, that as soon as he got to the hotel that night he would call Charlie and apologize. In the meantime he brought his bag to the front door, and slowly drained his coffee cup, and waited for the arrival of his amazing partner, Terry. She arrived shortly before 6 and Don watched as she jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Knocking softly Don quickly opened to one more look towards Charlie's room, said a soft goodbye, and grabbed his bag unaware that Charlie stood just inside of his room listening to his older brother leave and praying to god that he would be back safe and soon. Just after Don shut the door Charlie ran down the stairs, and opened the door, and watched Terry speed out of the driveway. He would come back fine he knew Terry would never let anything happen to him, and vice versa.

Charlie turned around shutting the door softly behind him. Walking into the kitchen he took the coffee pot Don had filled and poured himself a cup of coffee. As soon as he sat down, his father came walking in. "Where is Don going?" Alan asked pouring himself coffee and sitting down next to Charlie.

"They were having some drug problems in Reno that they wanted the FBI to look into, so he's going to be gone for a couple days. Him and Terry left." Charlie said talking to himself. There was a knock on the door. Alan got up and opened. Larry stood there with his suit on and a big binder.

"I thought we were going to the caves today Larry?" Charlie said coming to the door and leading the way into the sunroom. "Yeah well I wanted to prove to you how unsafe this little journey is going to be." Larry said. As they entered the room he opened his binder and took out sheets with problems covering them.

"This is crazy Larry. Let's just go and then we can have more problems by how it actually is." Charlie said shaking his head. "You surprise me Charles. You really do."


	2. Chapter 2: Amita meets Benny

THE ENDING OF THIS MISERY

Disclaimer: I don't own any NUMB3RS characters I am not that lucky and if this ever happened on the show well that would be very different.

Summary: Terry and Don leave for a case in Reno Las Vegas. Charlie and Larry go missing. Amita is pregnant but does the father want it. David has a secret he's not telling either. Alan is going crazy because of the absence of his sons for his sons and someone strikes home while Don and Charlie are away.

Chapter 2 Amita meets Benny

Outside, the Los Angles air was heavy and thick, the smog was making it unbearable to stand, or stay outside for any amount of time. Amita arrived promptly at seven am at Cowsie University. Getting out of her black Minnie Copper stopped and watched the sky turn slowly from a dusty brown to a dark grey. Larry arrived as she stared at the sky. Charlie had gotten a ride with Larry and both got out and walked over to Amita watching the sky. Charlie thought it was amazing to watch the sky turn such a dark color. The rain started falling and the three of them scurried into the university before it was getting too wet.

"Good morning Larry, Charlie how are you doing?" Amita asked.

"Good but I don't like this rain." Said Larry wearily.

"Why not?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Because that means I have to come up with a new date plan." Larry whined.

"You have a date, with whom?" Amita asked with a smile. While Charlie snickered.

"Charles though you snicker, I think she is lucky to have me." Larry says looking hard at Charlie.

"Wait you guys I feel so left out!" Amita whined. "Who are you going on a date with Larry?"

"He is going on a date with Mrs. Laurel Wilson." Charlie said trying not to laugh.

"Wait, as in the math professor, next door to Charlie, at this university Laurel Wilson?" Amita said with utter amazement.

"What? I find her an amazing person; she has her flaws like we all do." Larry said.

"I'm not saying anything good or bad I think it's just… well I have never seen you actually go out with someone, and the fact that it's her. It surprises me Larry I would not make fun of you, and Charlie can't say anything because you're going on a date and he's never even been on one." Amita looked at Larry with sincerity.

"Why does everyone, seem to cling on to the point that I have never been on a date?" Charlie asked confused.

"Not everyone did I have only ever used it once against you and that only because you were saying stuff. So what do you mean everyone uses it against you?" Amita stated matter-of-factually.

"I know you have used it only once but it's the same exact thing that Don said to me about our father being on a date yesterday. When have people been so curious about my love life is it bad that I find numbers more interesting?" Charlie said slowly.

"I am not even going to say anything." Amita said shaking her head and walking on in front of Charlie and Larry.

"What did I do something wrong." Charlie asked as the arrived at Larry's room.

"Charles I speak unto you as a friend suppose that what you just said hurt Amita because she might look unto you as something more then just a friend, and you basically just said that she was wasting her time waiting for something that she wanted because, of your lack of interest and maybe that hurt her. I only speak unto you as friends Charles remember that but I would apologize or do something that might make you seem less cocky then you just made yourself sound." Larry said shaking his head but making complete eye contact.

"Maybe you're right. But I have got to go I'll talk to you later Larry." Charlie said as Larry unlocked the door.

"See you later Charles." Larry said as Charlie began to walk away.

Charlie walked down the hall to his face walked in and began doing preparations for the lecture he was to give in the next hour.

Amita sat with Charlie occasionally looking up at the rain coming down heavy outside she loved the sound of rain it always made her remember her childhood. A while later after she had dozed off there was a knock on the door and she quickly opened her eyes and watched as Charlie quickly got up and walked over to the door opening it reveling Mrs. Southward a math professor who was three doors down from Professor Eppes classroom. "Good Morning Professor Southward. How can I help you?" Charlie asked happily. "I was wondering if you could come down I need some help on this problem that a student asked." Professor Southward asked desperately. Charlie was use to everyone coming to ask him about problems he was one of the youngest most advanced students he didn't brag because he knew that there were many other people smarter then him in certain areas.

"Of course. Amita I'll be right back okay." Charlie said to her. She lifted her head nodded and smiled as Charlie turned and followed the professor out of the room and down the hall.

Amita leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes and never noticed the student that quietly entered the room. "Mrs. Ramanijan?" The student said softly walking up to the dozed Amita. "Wha. Oh hello can I help you?" Amita asked groggily.

"Oh Benny, are you here to see Charlie. Professor Eppes I mean?" Amita asked waking up slightly.

"Yeah we are supposed to be going over the "Stokes Equation" today. Do you know where he is?" Benny asked. Amita had meet Benny after a lecture of Charlie one day. Benny had stayed after occasionally after lectures to talk to him about. Amita thought that it was great.

"He went to go help a teacher but if you stay here he will be back soon." Amita said finally fully awake and smiled.

"I think I'll stay. So Amita I was wondering um do you have anything going on tonight?" Benny asked shyly.

"Um I don't think so why?" Amita asked giving him an odd look.

"Well I was uh wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner or go see a movie if you weren't that busy." Benny said looking bashful and his face was red.

"Yeah I think that would be fun if I'm not doing anything else. I might have to… What time will you pick me up?" Amita asked with a smile she didn't care if she was expected to come over to Charlie's tonight after the comments he made in the hall.

"So if that's a yes I will pick you up at seven pm." Benny said his face going back to its normal color.

"Am I interrupting something?" Charlie came in smiling at the both of them.

"Nope, Benny is just taking me out to dinner." Amita said smiling at Charlie.

"Oh he is…." Charlie said with downcast eyes. Recovering quickly he turned toward Benny and asked "Do you have the stuff." Benny nodded and placed his binder of notes on the table.

An hour later Charlie left for class and Benny went to Amita worked on her thesis and when both of them returned they spent several more hours working on the Equations, Charlie was deeply pleasured at the progress his young student was making.

When Benny finally left, Amita went out to the faculty room and grabbed to cups of coffee walking back in the class room Charlie had his feet propped up on the table with a deep look in his eyes "Can I ask you something Amita?" Charlie asked when she walked in.

"Sure you name it." Amita answered handing him a cup.

"What prompted you to decide to go say yes. I'm trying to set up the proper equation that would bring to that answer but your two personalities don't really mesh and everything is leading away from that connection so what has prompted this decision?" Charlie took his feet down, leaning forward and picked up the mug and took a drink.

"Charlie you don't really understand relationships do you?" Amita said smiling as she walked over to him and took a seat next to him. "You don't date someone who has the same personalities as you do. You try and find someone who is different and only a couple similarities then you try to get to that person for there own uniqueness if we all dated people who were exactly like ourselves no variety is boring and rarely leads to happiness. Math problems don't always explain the person we date." Amita said with directness surprised at the fact he was asking him that.

"Well you should go home and start getting ready. He's going to be at your house in two hours." Charlie said turning to the pile of exam papers. Amita looked at her watch and noticed it was nearly five-thirty and Don never once had called Charlie this had been a first since the time she had arrived which was nearly a month ago. She wondered what was wrong were they fighting,

"Wait why not just ask Charlie why Don has been here or called at all today." Amita thought to herself looking at her hard working advisor she tried to find a way to ask with out being annoying or nosy.

"Charlie can I ask you a question." Amita asked cautiously.

"Yeah, sure anything you want." Charlie not really paying attention to what she was saying as he continued on correcting the exams.

"Are you and Don okay I don't mean to be nosy or anything it's just that I haven't seen a day go by with out him getting a hold of you is everything okay?" Amita asked watching him closely.

Charlie dropped his pencil on the table and put his head in his hands "Charlie are you okay. I'm sorry it was not my place what happens between the two of you should stay between the two of you." Amita responded coming over to Charlie and held his shoulders.

"No, its okay Don is in Reno doing some work finding some drug lords and, I don't know I'm use to him leaving but this is different. There are some things going on right now and it just I don't know it scares me that I am going to have to deal with them alone." Charlie said getting up and throwing the work he was doing into his tan satchel and getting his blue jean jacket.

"Charlie I want to help you I really do with these things that I see you staring off into to space about but unless you tell me more I can't do anything. I'll be here when you need me. Do you want to talk about?" Amita asked watching as he got the rest off his things together. He stood by the door about to walk out when he turned and looked at his student he understood she just worried about him.

"Amita I am going to be fine, don't worry about me. Now go have a fun date and take a couple days off I took of the rest of this week and two days of next week, to work out a couple things." Charlie said squinting at her. Suddenly he grabbed his head in striking pain.

"Charlie are you okay?" Amita said getting up and running over to him. Charlie dropped his hands opened and closed his eyes a couple of times and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey didn't I tell you to get out of here." Charlie said with a fake smile. He turned and walked out of the room.

Amita stayed in her seat and pondered about her friend praying that what ever he was talking about that he would be fine. Getting up a moment later she grabbed her keys and her bag she left the room and locked it. Walking down the hall she looked out the window and watched Charlie and Larry get into Larry's car and driving away. As she watched as he drove away her mind turned to the date she was suppose to go on in an hour. Thoughts of Charlie and what was wrong drifted to the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Charie and Don

THE ENDING OF THIS MISERY

Disclaimer: I do not own any NUMB3RS characters I am not that lucky and if this ever happened on the show well that would be very different.

Summary: Terry and Don leave for a case in Reno Las Vegas. Charlie and Larry go missing. Amita is pregnant, but does the father want it? David has a secret he's not telling either. Alan is going crazy because of the absence of his sons for his sons and someone strikes home while Don and Charlie are away.

Chapter 3: Don and Charlie

Charlie arrived at his home two hours after he left the university. Larry had taken him out for dinner and it was good but was glad he was home now. He entered the dark, inhabited home. The absence of his father scared him slightly; he was usually home by this hour. He could hear only the pumping thumps in his head it made the room slightly spin around him. He was tired and had a headache all he wanted to do was lay down, and go to sleep. He had forty exams to grade, and things to check up on and desperately did not want to do any of it. He removed his satchel and coat placing them into an armchair that was next to the front door. He slowly made his way through the living room and dinning room turning on all the lights. Blinding his eyes and hurting his head but continuing into the kitchen, he placed his keys on the table. Walking over to the answering machine and pressed the button.

"You have one message. Monday four p.m...

"Hey, Charlie this is your father I'm going to your grandparents I'll be back in a couple off days Charlie don't do anything to dangerous. Love you bye." The beep came and he pressed the delete button.

Charlie then walked across room, the floor squeaked slightly under his weight. He started the coffee pot sitting down; at the table, he closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair, and fell asleep rather quickly in his chair. An hour came and went as he slept silently.

He would have slept there all night but the phone woke him out of his dreams and made him move against his will. He got up and picked up the phone.

"Eppes" Charlie answered sleepily.

"Mr. Eppes this is Doctor Farr I got your results back from the scan you took the other day and would like you to come in and talk about it. I am not going to go into detail I would prefer to tell it to you in person. So when is the closest time that you could come in?" Doctor Farr asked business like.

Hearing that it was his doctor, he woke up and became full aware of his surroundings. He had gone in two months ago to take a CAT scan of his entire body; two months ago, he was having severe migraines, passing, and out spacing out. Currently for the last month, he had felt fine, no pains anywhere but they were slowly coming back and he had felt them this afternoon, they were starting to scare him.

"I could come in anytime till Tuesday." Charlie responded with a small voice.

"How about Wednesday, at nine a.m." Doctor Farr continued.

"Okay thank you." Charlie struggled out.

"Well I will see you the day after tomorrow then, good bye Mr. Eppes." Doctor Farr said.

"Bye" Charlie said softly and hung up the phone sitting down at the table. He was going to be fine he knew. He just had to have faith. Believe that God would not purposely do something to him or his family who had barely recovered from his mother death. He felt a jolt in his stomach making him feel nauseated he needed Don. He wanted and needed Don so badly now. However, he was not going to get him, and he knew that. Charlie would never think of asking him to leave his work especially since he had no idea what the doctor was going to tell him.

Then the question that had been haunting him ever since he got the scan done was asked. "What if I do? What if I am sick how am I suppose to tell people? How was he going to tell Don?" He asked himself. Placing his head between his, hands He taking deep breaths his thoughts turned to his mother two years prior she had been in this position. The doctor told her that she would be fine, after they did the surgeries and got everything done; they promised that she would be fine, but it was not true, she never made it. She was supposed to be alive today she was to be sitting her talking to him but she was not. Don and Dad were there for Mom, but he wasn't there for her he let her down. He let the rest of them go through the pain the heartache and torture of taking care of a dying mother.

He then and there decided not to let them do the same thing. If he was indeed, sick. I'm not going to tell them the results then if I die then I die, I die without them knowing. However, I am not going to make them go through this again.

He decided that he would call Larry bring him with him on Wednesday. Standing up he picked up the phone dialed Larry's phone number, he brought the coffee pot over to the table and refilled his mug. Taking a drink as Larry answered.

"Larry Fleindhardt" He answered hearing him made Charlie feel at ease.

"Larry this is Charles, listening I was wondering if you could help me." Charlie asked quickly.

"Another unsolvable question Charles? Do you want me to come over for this?" Larry asked casually.

"Um, you don't need to and I'm about to go to bed soon anyways. Therefore, I don't think so. Would you mind taking Wednesday off of work?" Charlie asked timidly

"Why?" Larry asked wondrously.

"I have to into the doctor's to get the results to a CAT scan I got done a couple of months ago and didn't really want to go alone so?"

"Yeah what time?"

"Nine a.m. are you sure?" Charlie asked tiredly

"Yes Charles you need me and I would never let you down." Larry stated proudly.

"Thank you. Oh and Larry there is just one condition."

"Yes"

"You can not tell Don or Dad or anyone for that matter. Okay?"

"Okay Charles I promise."

"Thank you, well I will see you then, I'm going to bed goodnight." Charlie hung up the phone, sat, and stared at it pondering on how it was made and how everything fit together. The phone rang a couple minutes later. Charlie shook his head and answered annoyed.

"Eppes".

"Hey Charlie." Said the voice he knew so well on the other end. He looked at his clock it was almost nine which meant he was probably at the hotel room with Terry.

"How's the case going?" Charlie asked trying to be interested but not caring.

"Its going great we are making a lot of progress. We have gotten some great leads and played them out and I think we are going to get them. Terry says hi." Don said his cell phone got fuzzy then stopped.

"Hey I'm really tired my head hurts so um unless you have something really urgent." Charlie not wanting to but knowing that he needed sleep he decided that Don needed to go.

"Well I just wanted to see how you were doing and check in with you." Don said simply.

"I'm fine besides this migraine that I have. Moreover, I really have to go okay. Love you, bye." Charlie said shortly.

"Bye, hope to see you in a few days buddy." Don said oddly. Charlie turned off the phone taking out his cell phone the turned it off and walking over to the cradle for his home phone he unplugged it now he could sleep as long as he wanted to. Leaving the room, he shut off the lights; and on his way to his bedroom, he shut off the rest of the lights. The room was dark and inviting to him going to his stereo turning on some quiet Josh Groban and listened as he quietly started singing.

_I know you're gone _

_I watched you leave _

_I always thought _

_That it was me _

_You made it clear _

_With that, last kiss _

_You couldn't live a life _

_With maybe's and whatif's _

_When every boat _

_Has sailed away _

_And every path _

_Is marked and paved _

_When every road _

_Has had its say _

_Then I'll be bringing you back _

_Home to stay_


	4. Chapter 4: Hit and Run

THE ENDING OF THIS MISERY

Disclaimer: I do not own any NUMB3RS characters I am not that lucky and if this ever happened on the show well that would be very different.

Summary: Terry and Don leave for a case in Reno Las Vegas. Charlie and Larry go missing. Amita is pregnant, but does the father want it? David has a secret he's not telling either. Alan is going crazy because of the absence of his sons for his sons and someone strikes home while Don and Charlie are away.

Chapter 4: Hit and Run

David Sinclair rested his feet on top of his desk sleeping softly. Terry stood next to him watching him sleep. He deserved ever minute he could get. He was the most hard agent he knew why Don was keen on getting him. They had just gotten done with a major case and she herself was finding it difficult to stay awake for very long. Having just received a vital phone call from Reno she walked over to his cluttered desk pushing his feet of and gently pushed at his shoulder.

"Wake up!" Terry shouted with a smile.

"What?" David asked startled. His eyes were red from lack of sleep.

"We got a call; they need us to come down for drug case, top importance. We have a seven a.m. flight to Reno, so you know finish your work here, go home pack; spend sometime with your family. Okay?" Terry said patting his leg. David smiled and began to get back to work.

Half an hour later his cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Sinclair"

"Are you sure it's her?" Terry looked up at her from where she was working. David's dark face turned white.

"Okay I'll be right there. No, thank you." He hung up his cell phone, his throat turned dry and tears were swelling in his eyes. He couldn't move he just sat and stared at the cell phone in his hands.

"David are you okay?" Terry asked getting up quickly and walking over to him. Sitting on his desk, he looked at her as if he wasn't really seeing her.

"Dannie, she got hit. They don't know if she will be okay." David managed to choke out, tears starting to trickle from his eyes. Frantically he swatted at them. Dannie was David's young lover that had been married only a year prior, just after David had been hired.

"Oh my God, oh David I am so sorry. Do you want us to cancel and say we can't come? I am sure if we explain they will be okay." Terry said with sympathy in her eyes.

"No go. I will be fine, we will be fine. I need to do this alone." He stated as if he was trying to make himself believe what he said. However, anyone he looked at him knew he was lying to himself but he needed the lie to stay sane.

"Okay? However, call me if you need anything. I'm here for you." Terry said squeezing his shoulder.

He got up quickly, placing his cell phone and getting his things together straitened his tie. Giving Terry a hug and ran out of the office.

Running into the underground parking lot he got into his black 2006 Avalon, he started it up and pulled it out onto the busy street.

He drove to Johnson Street the police tape was up ambulances and cop cars flooded the road. David got out of his car and jogged over to a cop. Looking around at the crime scene sent chills down his spine. He saw a rather big puddle of blood and he knew it was his wife's.

"Can you tell me what happened?" David asked awkwardly. The officer luckily knew him and told him the case.

"She was walking out of the bank and a car was speeding and hit her. We have yet found out who it was. They brought her to the hospital a little while ago. I am sorry sir. We have found the guy have not yet placed an arrest but will let you know as soon as that is done." The cop told him.

"Thank you." was all that David could mumble out, the police officer nodded and David jogged back to his car and got in. Pulling away from this horrible mess, he drove the ten minutes to the hospital. Parking, he blindly made his way into the hospital. Not knowing where his wife was he walked up to, the receptionist smiling as best as he could, asking

"Miss, My wife was just brought in her name is Dannie Sinclair do you know which room they brought her to?" David asked quickly.

"Hold on let me check." The receptionist turned and looked at her computer.

"Yes, she was brought to intensive care unit, which on level three room 101" the receptionist sweetly. David thanking her quickly, walked into the elevator. Entering the elevator he hit the number three and the doors shut slowly, he breathed deeply as the elevator glided up silently the level three. How could this be happening? He walked down the hall at his usual pace counting the number of the doors. He finally arrived at room 101. Walking in quietly Doctor surrounded Dannie checking rates and pressures monitors and seeing what was wrong with her. David just stared and watched as they took readings of her and tested things. The head doctor looked up stopping. He had short blond hair. He turned removed his gloves and walked out into the hall.

"Mr. Sinclair. I am Doctor Fisher. Your wife has been badly wounded. Currently she is unconscious. We have done all that we can it does not seem that she is in immediate danger, if she remains like this, I don't know if there will be a tomorrow but we are doing all that we can. I don't think there will be much luck for her. But there is a chance we can help the baby." Doctor Fisher spoke clearly and straightforward.

"My wife is pregnant?" David asked. What was going on? His wife was pregnant why didn't she tell him? He needed just to see her and think.

"She is six months along. We can take the baby out and the baby will live we do not know about the mother if we take it out she might lose too much blood from the operation. I will give you a while to think this over, but we are going to need your answer as soon as possible. If you would please go over to the receptionist table she has some paper work that she needs you to fill out." Doctor Fisher replied.

David walked slowly to the receptionist, which was just at the start of the hall. "Doctor Fisher told me that I needed to fill out some paperwork?" David asked. The receptionist picked up a couple sheets of paper and a pen directing him what he should fill out. He took a seat in one of the blue waiting room seat. Unable to focus he rubbed his eyes and listened to the waiting room music. He knew this song Charlie had introduced him to the singer. He liked Charlie was just as amazing as Don.

I have been blind

Unwilling

To see the true love

You're giving

I have ignored every blessing

I'm on my knees

Confessing...

That I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am staggered by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place

I can't hide it

Now hear my confession

I have been wrong about you

I thought I was strong without you

For so long

Nothing could move me

For so long

Nothing could change me

David let the words sink in and tears fell from his face unable to contain himself he quickly stood up and walked to the bathroom. Walking over to the sinks and looking into the mirror the florescent lights made him look sick. How could all of this be happening? How could she be pregnant? He for once in his life did not know what to do. He was all alone and didn't know where to run. Slinking into the corner of the cold navy blue hospital bathroom and focused on breathing. No one entered the time he sat there in the bathroom while he tried to get a hold of himself.

An hour later, he lifted himself off the marble floor splashed water into his face he could handle this he had to handle this. He had to be strong for her. She would not be able to make it with out faith.

Walking slowly out of the bathroom he went back to his seat he spent the half hour filling out the sheets and brought them back to the receptionist.

"Here you go." David replied handing back the papers.

"Thank you very much." The receptionist replied with a sweet smile.

David walked back to his wife's room looking into the window his wife laid there sleeping peacefully she had a content look on her face. The doctor's had left while he was filling out the paperwork. He silently walked into the room walking up to Dannie gently moved his fingers along her arm. The sleeping woman smiled but never stirred. David sat down in the chair, which was placed next to the bad. He sat and starred at her until he feel into he himself feel into a peaceful sleep.

David woke up with a start. A nurse was in checking on the patient.

The nurse, seeing that David awake she gave him a sweet smile. "I am very sorry. My name is Amy; if you need me I just want you to press this button." She showed him a button that was on the edge of the bed. "The doctor thinks that you should talk to her maybe bring some music. Even though you think, she can't hear you she can. She will wake up faster if you talk to her." The nurse said with a squeeze of David's shoulder. She slowly left the room and shut the door.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should have been there for you. I know that I wasn't as much as I should have. You can do it. Do it for use and the life of the little one you hold. Even if it's not mine I promise I will not let anything happen to either one of you." David begged the sleeping woman bending over the bed and holding her hand.

David spent the rest of the night holding his lover's hand praying to God that she would be okay. The sun entered welcomingly on the two sleepers lighting the dark hospital room up so nicely.

It wasn't until eight a.m. that David stirred slightly.

"Good morning sleepy head." A small voice said above him when he turned his head his saw his wife's eyes staring at him smiling. "Oh my God baby." David's eyes blurred and tears fell down and for once did nothing to stop them. "I knew you were going to make it." He lifted his head and moved down to the end of the bed where the nurse the day before had shown him the button to call for help.

A minute later the nurse came running in.

"She made it." David said shaking.

Um, sir the signs have not changed. Are you sure she is awake and that you were not jut dreaming." The nurse said stopping short of the bed. David face changed to an odd expression turning back to his wife. Her eyes were closed and she looked the same as she did last night.

"No, she was awake. She spoke to me. I'm not kidding nor am I seeing things." David said getting upset. He could have sworn that his wife had answered him. Why did she have to fall back asleep?

"Sir, maybe you should go get something to eat. Take a little walk get some air. You have been here all night. I don't she will wake up for a while." The nurse smiled at him and nodded to the door.

"Ma'am I am not leaving until my wife wakes up if that means I go days and night with out eating or no fresh air. Then that what it means my wife needs me and I am not going to leave her while she needs me." David stated firmly.

The nurse gave Mr. Sinclair a sad smile and left the room without saying anything. David went back to his chair he had spent the night in. He could have sworn he saw his wife awake. He spent several minutes staring at the now painful looking face.

He had dozed when his cell phone vibrated his upper thigh where he kept it in his pants.

"David"

"Hey David this is Don. How are you holding up?" Don asked sensitively. David stared up at the white tiled ceiling above him trying to keep his eyes clear from the tears.

"I could be doing better. We both could be doing better." Charlie said hoarsely.

"How is Dannie?"

"I don't know Don I am so scarred. She is in a comma if she doesn't wake up soon she is going to die. She can't do that I need her to much. Will you pray for her?" David asked the horror of the situation shook in David's voice. He knew that Don was religious man so maybe it would help.

"I will, we have a flight home in tomorrow. I will be there as soon as I get in. Love you man. Take care." Don said gruffly.

"Love you to." David replied closed the phone and nestled in for the next couple of hours of waiting. A song played with his mind as he sat there in desperation that slowly put him to sleep.

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

when you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face


	5. Chapter 5: Be Somebody

The Ending of This Misery

Chapter 5

Summary: Terry and Don leave for a case in Reno Las Vegas. Charlie and Larry go missing. Amita is pregnant and does not know what to do. David's live has almost ended. Alan is going crazy because of the absence of his sons for his sons.

Rating: T for the next chapter

Notes Yes I have returned to give you an update I debated for so long about dropping this and just leaving it. However, your demands I will carry out so if you want the Chapter after this I want two new reviews! If I get that, you will get Amita fluff but that's your choice. Therefore, people read and review PRONTO!

Special Guests Crossover delights

at the end of this chapter the song is Paula Coles "Me"'

**Being Somebody**

Charlie lay on his bed unable to sleep, pain racking his brain. Sunlight had started creeping from an hour earlier. Getting up to see his clock, he noted he had been laying there for 3 hours and it was currently 7am, unable to sleep, but having no desire to get up. Yet thankful that he didn't have to go to work today, that he could just lay there and stare at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, a frantic buzzing came from his beside desk. Getting up slowly to determine what the sound was as his cell phone fell onto the floor. Quickly reaching down to pick up the vibrating cell phone

"Charlie"

"Hey buddy this is Don you do something to your phone I've been trying to call you." Don asked tiredly.

"I unplugged it," Charlie said as if it were normal behavior, Don wanting to push it replied. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"David's wife got hit yesterday, and he has been at the hospital alone I asking that you as a friend go be with him he needs to be with someone right."

"Don why didn't you tell me of course I will!" Charlie with out realizing it hung up the phone on Don and getting up to quickly, cursing the sharp pain that attacked his head. He threw on a clean pair of clothing, and downing a glass on OJ and two, Advil's before running out to the car.

Arriving twenty minutes later the hospital, found out what room Dannie was residing and jogged up the stairs to the third floor. Getting to the door, he watched as the doctor's move around the women quickly but silently. As David stood transfixed in the corner, tears were no stranger to his friends face. Charlie noticed the bloodshot eyes and the despair that hung in the room. Standing there, Charlie was memorized by all of this. David noticed Charlie outside the door and walked out. Out side of the room Charlie, wrapped David's shaking body in his arms. Just in time for him to brake down. They stood there holding each other in close comfort.

Charlie watched as a young girl doctor walked slowly towards the two men, taking off her latex gloves as she exited the exam room.

"I am Doctor Lane; your wife is doing a lot better then last night. However, she is still in critical condition. She has severe internal bleeding on the inside of her right leg. If she loses, anymore blood I don't think either one is going to make it. ." Doctor Lane said with a sympathetic look.

"What do we do now?" David asked barley audible, that Charlie had to repeat what he said. As he said that two men who were talking softly approached.

"I would like to introduce you to the two doctors who will be overseeing your wife's surgery and will watch over her the remainder of her time here." Doctor Lane smiled to the two men.

A man with brown hair and white lab coat smiled at the two men, while the other handicapped man gave them a rightful little smirk.

"This is Doctor Wilson, and Doctor House." She said as Doctor Wilson held out his hand shaking them both.

"Your wife's leg had been severed." Wilson said. David gave him an odd look.

"It means that the accident has cut some of the nerves, which she needs to walk with. Therefore, in order for her to regain strength and use her leg again we are going to need to conduct reconstructive leg surgery. If we" House said strait forwardly. David choked out a deep sob, tears slowly made their way from his eyes.

"This can be fixed." Wilson said patting David's shoulder.

"How what do we have to do?" Charlie said quickly.

"Follow Doctor House to fill out some out some paper work and then we will start the surgery. It will take about 4 hours to complete the surgery, which we can do right after you finish the paper work." Wilson gave the two men an encouraging smile as Wilson turned and began talking to the woman following her into the exam room.

House turned on his heel, began walking of looking back, and said."Come on then." He snapped and continued walking, Charlie not letting go of David chased after him. David felt so weak in Charlie's arm, so fragile that made him want to take care of him, so much. In Charlie's eyes, David had always been the strong one always having Don's back; it was awkward to see him so breakable.

Thirty minutes later, they were filling out the rest of the paperwork. David was tired and just wanted to see his wife. Charlie was in a very unusual conversation with Doctor House, he did not care what they were talking about… When he had finally finished he handed the paperwork to House and turned to Charlie.

"Do you want something to eat? Give me the key to your house and I can go get you a set of close. You can stay here…" Charlie said reaching for David's hand.

"Um okay, just as long as I don't leave." David said.

"I can't eat. I can't sleep until she's better."

"Give me a key to your house I'll go get some clothes. I am going to make you eat something. Anything else you want need?"

"No nothing, Hurry I can't stand being alone anymore." David said choking out a sob. Reaching for his pocket, pulling out his keys, and giving them to Charlie, he watched as Charlie left the room quickly, his dark curly bouncing behind him as he walked.

"You have a very interesting friend. Smarter then most." House said innocently.

"Yeah he is really smart, been very helpful you should listen to some of his lectures, they are a wonder." David said not aware of what House was exactly getting at.

"Really, what does he do?"

"He is a math professor at Cowsie University. So the forms are done."

"We will be starting your wife's surgery in half an hour. We will keep you updated." House said with a smile, slowly getting up and grabbing his cane he walked out of the room. David followed shortly behind him.

Two hours later, David was sitting outside of the surgery room. Charlie walked toward David carrying a pair of jeans and a navy green t-shirt, and a bag wedged between his arm and chest. The other hand held a gift of lattés and a sandwich.

"So sorry that it took so long." Charlie said breathing heavily, as he had been running.

"It's okay."

"I bought you a French vanilla latte and a ham and cheese sandwich. Here are your clothes. Go change. Ill stay here, and page you if anything happens." Charlie said as David grabbed his clothes from Charlie's arm, as Charlie set the latte tray down.

David finally made his way up to change, longing just to stay there but Charlie would continue to beg him.

Ten minutes David had changed a little more comfortable in a pair of jeans then his constricting suit walking back to Charlie who was now sprawled over the coach sleeping peacefully. He walked up and down the hall, pacing the minutes away. Finally, walking back to the sofa, Charlie had managed to move his leg enough for so that he could sit down. David was just about to finally doze off when Charlie's phone started going off. Not wanting to wake the man, he sneaked his hand into left pocket and was lucky to find his phone.

"Eeps" David said

"Charlie what time are we going to the doctors tomorrow? I cannot take off the whole day but Amita said that she could manage one of my classes depending on which one."

"Hey Larry um, this is David, sorry um Charlie is asleep next to me. We have been at the hospital all day."

"What is he okay? Are you okay? What happened?"

"No he's okay. It is my wife. She was involved in a hit and run last night."

"Okay just have him call me when he wakes up okay?"

"Will do, Bye"

"Bye"

David closed the phone as he spotted two police officers talking to the receptionist of the floor. She pointed at him and they made there way over.

"David Sinclair?"

"Yes?"

"We would like to talk to you about your wife's accident last night. We think we might have found who hit her."

"Thank you very much Mr. Sinclair we will contact you if we have any more questions." The officers both smiled and walked away.

"You okay" Charlie asked just waking up.

"Yeah, they were talking to me about the accident. Oh and Larry called about the events tomorrow." David replied handing him back his cell phone.

Charlie took the phone dialed Larry's phone number. As Doctor House and Wilson walked out of the hospital, Charlie got up and walked a few feet away.

"You're wife's surgery went better then expected. We are putting her in room 101 on the second floor. We will be monitoring her periodically. However, the best and bad news that I have to tell you is she woke up during the last part of the surgery. She was not suppose to we gave her medicine, and we gave her a repeat of the medication. She felt momentary pain, and when she wakes up, she will not know that, that even happened." Wilson said with eyes big and a smile on his face.

"Wait so she is awake?" David asked not bothering to hid his tears.

"Yes, well no currently she is out on drugs, but she will be awake in the next half and hour. Your daughter is also doing great. You are quite a lucky guy." House said looking around.

"Where's your friend?"

"He is on the phone," David said tearfully, pointing at the black haired man leaning against the wall a little way down the hall, back towards them. David moved forward and hugged Doctor Wilson thanking him.

"So what's the news?" Charlie asked coming and giving David a hug.

"Dannie is okay, she's awake. I am going to be a Daddy!" David said with the biggest smile touching the edges of his mouth. Charlie placed a fake smile onto his lips and played the game.

Charlie's pov

"Hey this is Larry"

"It's Charlie"

"Charles. Yes what time were we to go to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Nine a.m. you said you were coming right?"

"Yes of course just wanted to make sure to get the time right."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

Charlie looked down at his watch and noticed that is was 10pm. The day had passed so fast. Time was against him, fears of what would happen tomorrow ruled his mind as suddenly he felt weak. Knowing he needed to stop this mindless worry and become what David needed and not what he felt. Drying his eyes he made is way over to the doctors and now the overly bubbly David.

After hearing the exciting news, the two doctors left to wheel the sleeping women into the other room, With Charlie and David following closely behind, almost afraid to be left alone. David entered the painfully dull white room sitting next to his wife as Charlie lingered near the door frame. Rubbing the back of his neck of the pain that had managed to return, he felt a sharp poke in the back of his leg quickly turning to see who it was.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm glad she made it. So she is pregnant?"

"Yeah, five months along."

"How did he not know?"

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you later." Charlie said with a warm smile.

Charlie walked into the room, making small talk with David who was so happy he hadn't stopped crying yet. Charlie looked back at the door frame where House still stood watching the three of them. Dannie made small movements. Slowly opening her eyes, David became suddenly quite, His handing moving towards hers.

"Dannie"

"Baby"

Her eyes opened and David's started crying, she took his hand.

"Hey, how bad do I look?" She asked innocently.

"Amazing, I love you."

Charlie, patting David's shoulder made his way out of the room past House and out of the hospital. Getting into his car he let the pain take over his mind again. Sitting there letting the tears wash his face. He suddenly felt alone all alone, he had never been in love, and suddenly he was running out of time. He didn't want to die without knowing what love really was. He thought about the day, that doctor, House, there was something about him. Talking to House, he had never met someone who had actually tried and somewhat knew, what he was talking about. What was he trying to say? Nothing it was his headache, it hurt too much and he was giving into the pain. I just need sleep lots of sleep. Starting the car, he pulled out of the parking lot. Music filled his car and for once, he understood this song for what he really was.

I am not the person, who is singing,

I am the silent one inside.

I am not the one, who laughs at people's jokes,

I just pacify their egos.

I am not my house, my car or my songs,

They are only stops along my way.

I am like the winter,

With a golden ring of wisdom in my cave.

And it's me who is my enemy

Me who beats me up

Me who makes the monsters

Me who strips my confidence

I am carrying my voice

I am carrying a heart.

I am carrying the rhythm

I am carrying my prayers,

but you can kill my spirit, it's old and it is strong,

And like a mountain I'll go on and on.

But when my wings are folded,

The brightly colored moth blends into the dirt into the ground

And it's me who is my enemy.

Me who beats me up.

Me who makes the monsters.

Me who strips my confidence.

And it's me who's too weak,

And it's me who's too shy to ask for the thing I love.

And it's me who's too weak,

And it's me who's too shy to ask for the thing I love.

But I love

I am walking on the bridge,

I am over the water,

And I'm scared as hell

But I know there's something better.

He knew this song was everything he was denying in his life, he was to scared and tomorrow morning he would find out that he wasted his life. Without ever really loving anyone as much as he could. He would never forgive himself for not being there for his mother. He needed Don and he needed sleep, but he knew he would never really get what he wanted.


	6. Foolish Games

**Title:** The Ending of this Misery

**Chapter 5**: Foolish Game

**Summary**: I was going for the original plan but then I've decided not to. However, it's still good enough to read! Close to Death, Kidnapping, slight cross over House and Wilson appear for a chapter here and there. There is a slight slash, car accidents, drug lord, and the real reason why Terry left.WARNING Character Death sorry for the sudden change but still read and review ppl read and review.

**Ratings**: T

NOTES SLIGHT TERRY/DON FLUFF

You took your coat off and stood in the rain.

You are always crazy like that.

Terry lay on the hotel bed staring out the window at the man that she had loved for so long, watching him lean against the guard rail drinking his third beer of the night. His shirt was soaked in the mist that had been coming down, as he stood out there drinking beer after beer. Their case was crap, they were not finding anything, and they had been out for five days and still hadn't found anything, she could tell Don regretted his choice of coming and not taking care of David, and being with Charlie. He kept on saying things about the fight he and Charlie had gotten into the night he had left.

You were always the mysterious one with

dark eyes and careless hair you were

Fashionably sensitive but too cool to care.

Don walked clumsily back into the hotel room. Terry knew he was drunk and could help but watch as he slowly fumbled with his wet clothes, trying to rid them from his shivering body. Laughing she got off the bed and helped him. Getting out a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt she laid them on the bed, as she herself got ready for bed, Entering the bathroom leaving Don alone to change. After stripping down his clothes, he struggled with the blue boxers and was reaching for the t-shirt when Terry entered the room, wearing a tank top and shorts. Climbing on to the bed to watch Don muscles flex with concentration.

"Terry can you help" Don said rubbing his head. Getting up slowly she grabbed the t-shirt but before she could pull it over his head. His hands went up to her face and kissed her, the kiss depended, and passion grew quickly. Terry pulled back quickly.

"Don, your drunk." She lay back on the bed.

"It doesn't matter. Terry I love you." He fell on the bed next to her.

"Don't you want me?" Don asked pulling her closer to him. His fingers tracing lines around her face, she was lost she could not win this battle. No matter how much she tried.

"I need you." Don said as he pulled her weak body on top of him. Her morals and values vanished as he started kissing, investigating her body with kiss and fingers. Sending unknown feelings to every inch of her body the process was slow and painful as desire entered her. Don took his time; finally wanting too much himself, he entered her. Screams and moans were emitted and they climaxed. Don collapsed on her, passing out, Terry felt all alone for once. These new feelings did not make sense. She had wanted for so long to do this, but not like this. Not a drunken fuck, and in the morning he forgetting what happened. Don was a man, filling her life with joy but she never wanted this. He knew he did not love her. She knew herself that she was in no condition to be with someone else. That is what confused her so much. They did not love each other, yet she wanted him, she got him. Who cared if he used her? Who cares if she used him? She felt his steady heart beat against her breast.

And these foolish games are tearing me apart.

Sleep fell over her naked body; she was taken from her current regrets into a world that she owned.

Several hours later, she woke up from the bright sunlight attacking her eyes. Opening her eyes memories came springing back to life. She heard water running in the bathroom as she slowly got up. A disgusting smell entered her nose. Crawling over to Dons side of the bed, she looked at the floor. Seeing a pile of vomit she stomach clenched. Quickly getting off the bed, she opened her suitcase and started pulling clean clothes and shoving all of her, other clothes lying around back into the bag.

"Sorry about the floor." Don said coming out of the bathroom with a pair of black pants on and a sharp navy blue work shirt on.

"Don't tell me that I am not paying for the hotel." She said sharply. Walking into the bathroom, turning on scalding hot water on washing her self of what happened last night. Washing her body quickly, dressing and applying her make up and brushing her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom thirty minutes after entering it.

She finished loading all of her stuff. She looked around for Don, finding him out in of the room leaning against the guard rail smoking a cigarette.

"When do this start?" Terry asked, pointing to his cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Fairly recently," He said flatly.

"Don we need to talk about what happened last night."

"Why?"

"Because I am not a slut, why did it happen? Besides the fact that you needed me so bad?"

"Terry cans we not talk about this right now."

"Fine, pretend that nothing happened, that is exactly that I thought was going to happen." Terry grabbed her suitcase, Don put out the cigarette and threw it into the grass and silently followed her with his gear. Getting the gear into the car, Don walked the keys to the front desk, and explained what happened. Walking back to the waiting car, he sat In the passenger seat listening to the radio. They took off to the FBI agency.

They arrived their twenty minutes later, the car remained silent. Don thinking about what Terry said and Terry trying hard to focus on the road.

"We have an hour before we need to go back. Let's go to Dunkin Doughnuts, I'm paying." Don said deciding.

"Fine" Terry turned the car back on and drove the short distance to the fast food joint. Walking in the ordered, then decided to eat outside at the picnic table, they walked back out. Don took out another cigarette lighting up he put the lighter away and unwrapped his sandwich.

"Terry, I am sorry about what I said earlier. I know what happened last night. I am sorry that it happened I am sorry that I make you feel like a slut. You really aren't. I love you, I do, and I just cannot be with you. I cannot be in a fake relationship. That would not be good for either of us." Don said staring down at his black steaming coffee.

"I know you were drunk. I know this is what would happen. I don't mean to make you hate yourself. It's just, I don't know if I can work with you any more."

"What are you talking about? It was a one night thing, how does that affect our working condition? Ter I don't understand…" Don looked at her confused.

"They offered me a job out here. I think, I am going to take and transfer out here." Terry said with sad eyes.

"Is this really from last night, God I am so sorry. I didn't know that this….""No this is not you its me, I just cannot stay there any more, I need a change. You understand. This is what is easier for both of us. I won't be there and you won't be here. I have been thinking about this a lot even before last night and I finally have decided, this is the best choice I can make." She said with a smile. Don was crying and taking long drags from his cig as she relayed all of what was on her mind. When she had finished Terry leaned forward kissing his forehead. He kissed her back on the lips it deepened only slightly but went on only for a minute, before they both pulled back.

DONS POV

They finished their meals with small talk, leaving shortly before nine a.m. They set out for the lab. Terry went to talk to the head, accepting the offer that he had given her earlier. There flight was scheduled for 3:30 p.m. they left promptly at one to make sure everything went smoothly. Don tried calling Charlie, but no answer he wasn't surprised though it was only three days ago he told him he had unplugged it. Calling Charlie cell and again getting no answer, that's weird he always answers his cell. Calling David,

"David"

"Hey David its Don, who are you doing? How is Dannie?"

"Oh were doing a lot better, We got home yesterday."

"Hey have you seen or heard Charlie lately?"

"No I haven't seen him for a couple days, Tuesday was the last day, and that was like four days ago, I'm sorry. Do you want me to start calling around?"

"Yeah I don't know call the college or something. I am just getting the plane so I'll be home in like three hours. I'll call you when I get in."

"Yeah I'll call Larry and Amita, see if they have seen him. So I see you in three hours. Bye"

"Bye"

Don closed his cell phone, Terry walked over to him looking at him with curious eyes.

"I can't get a hold of Charlie, and its worrying me." Don said biting his thumb. Terry gave him a hug

"I am sure that he's fine, your just feeling guilty about what happened, when you left. Charlie is an adult he can take care of himself. Now come on the plane is boarding." Terry took his hand and grabbing their stuff boarded the plane. Getting to his seat, he made himself comfortable for the three hour plane rid to get over so he could see Charlie.

Three hours later, they arrived to destination. The time seemed to go on and on never ending to Don. As quick as possible he got off the plane, walking past the gate with his carry-on in his hand and greeting the waiting David on the other side.

"Have you found anything out?" Don asked impatiently.

"No where's Terry?" She is still on the plane I could not wait. "So Larry and Amita both have not seen him?" Don asked, starting to pace.

"I can't get a hold of Larry, unreachable, the school hasn't even seen him. Amita has been going crazy, trying to make sure there is a teacher for both classes. Amita hasn't heard from him since the day you left. I'm sorry." David said sadly.

"Okay, did he say anything to you that day he came to visit you?"

"Yes he said he was going to see his doctor." David got up suddenly.

"Let's go check it out." Don waved Terry over to them.

"David and I are going to check on something about finding Charlie, you go inform the rest of the team. We have to find him." Don said his eyes tearing up. David grabbed his arm and pulled him to him. Giving him a deep hug.

"We are going to find him, because you have never let him down. Are you are not going to start now. Now let's go talk to this doctor." David took Dons hand and they went to the baggage claim. Getting their luggage and walked quickly to their cars. Don going with David they reached the hospital that Don had been going to his whole life when he was hurt. Praying to God that they would find some hope here.


End file.
